


Clive attends a moot

by general_ike



Series: Clive Chronicles [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: CLIVE YEAH BUDDY, Not Beta Read, Stormcloak Victory, This Is STUPID, but in the cain chronicles hed go gay for cain, clive learns something about who hes really related to, clive probably would go gay for farkas, good luck with dealing with it clive, the end of chapter two and all of chapter three have fluff, the moot for the high king or queen, ysgramor is only in it briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: I wanted to try writing this chapter in a different format. Let me know if it is better than the previous chapter (though format) in the comments.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to yet another unfamiliar setting. Farkas had been yelling at me for a few minutes. The yelling must have woke me up.  
"Clive. Come on! We gotta do something!" Farkas said.  
I sat up, still half asleep. I gave up wondering what it was, so I asked him what happened. I was informed of what happened. That the dragon that I had killed maybe a week or two earlier had come back with an entire army.  
"You'd need more help than what you've got to deal with Alduin. I'd recommend looking for heroes in Sovngarde that would help you. Maybe even Ysgramor would help you. Take this. It's his two-handed battle axe and shield. Hopefully, it will help. There's a dragon trapped in Dragonsreach. This dragon will take you to the area where you can go to Sovngarde. Just return safely. Kodlak sees you as an asset."  
I told him that I would try to return as safe as I could. Hopefully without injury. I trekked my way up to Dragonsreach, scared. Right as I walked in, I got hoarded by little kids asking me if I had seen a dragon outside. I told them I was there to check it out, and that they should not be worrying about it.  
Jarl Balgruuf walked up to me, with a slight look of concern on his face. I thought it would be because of the dragon outside. No. It wasn't. It isn't, is it? Please don't tell me that it'd be this way. He looked slightly defeated. There must have been something going on around Whiterun.  
"Alduin's back," Balgruuf told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. After a brief pause, he continued, " You're gonna have to defeat him again. You'll have ancient Nord heroes on your side, this time. I don't know who will help you, but only time will tell. Now, hurry. You're going to have to get there before the World-Eater destroys all the souls lost wandering in Sovngarde!"  
I felt obliged to do this. I know the Voice. The Thu'um. Shouting. Whatever. I also know how to use magic. I've got Wuuthrad on my side, and nothing can change my mind from stopping Alduin. With Ysgramor on my side this time, too. From all the tales I've heard of him, I managed to figure out that he sent one of his kids to Valentia. The reason behind this was so Alduin could be stopped. I told that to the Circle, who all believed me. I spent weeks reading and shuffling through legends of Ysgramor. If I were related to Ysgramor, somehow, I'd be surprised for sure.  
I arrived in Sovngarde again. I could hear the music through the airwaves again, as Alduin flew through the air. I started to run towards what I thought was Shor's hall. It was beckoning me in the distance, and how could I refuse such an offer? I would love to dine with ancient Nord heroes!  
_Now is not the time for that, Clive!_  
I managed to reach Tsun again, who was trying to ward of Ysgramor and a few others. They didn't see the axe I wield. Yet, at least.  
I know I'm going to lose my voice, maybe break a couple limbs while I'm at it. Might as well get their attention to see how they fare.  
After obtaining their attention for at least a minute, they let me lead the charge. I was surprised and shocked to hear that I, a living and breathing person in the land of the Nord dead, would be leading a group of men and women to go fight Alduin. It made me afraid to be doing this.  
I pushed myself forward, leading them onward. One tried to push her way past me, but another had stopped her from moving anywhere close to me. I heard him tell her that she needed to at least show some respect for me. I hoped that receiving respect from others would be much more useful in the long run.  
By the end of the long and dreadful fight, one of them had decided to pull me aside to talk to me. He went on and told me how much of a good job I did trying to lead people that I'd never met. Though he gave me some criticism about leading, I still felt pretty confident. His name is Ysgramor. He took a quick look up and down and saw that I was using his battle axe and shield. He thanked me for obtaining the shards and ultimately led me back to the exit. Once I got back to Whiterun, or whatever, I was greeted by Farkas running up to me.  
"You seem excited that I'm back," I said, "what did I miss that had to make you excited to see me come back?"  
Farkas had told me that I didn't miss much. I proceeded to slam my hands down on the table we had situated ourselves at in the tavern. Why wouldn't I miss so much? Though, telling from the concerned and worried look on his face, there was obviously something major that I unfortunately had to miss.  
"Whatever I missed will be fine," I added, "unless... it's something important that you need to tell me immediately. If it was someone who wanted to come look for me, fine. I can meet up with them whenever."  
"The Jarl wants you to go to the moot. It'll be in two weeks, but he wants you to befriend whoever is becoming the new High King or Queen. I'll be coming with you. Though the steward at the palace might announce our arrival."  
"Ha! What do they think I am, Dragonborn or something?"  
We walked out front to find a herd of the potential High King's men (and his deputy, too) with Jarl Balgruuf.  
"You two took your sweet time," the deputy had said.  
"It's not my fault that I had to be caught up on everything!" I snapped, mounting my horse.  
This journey took a lot less time than I thought it would. It took almost two days, with little to no breaks. By the time we had arrived in Windhelm (Balgruuf told me that's what the city is called), it was late afternoon. Galmar (who is the potential High King's deputy) told us to follow him to the palace, where we'd meet up with others. This all seemed strange to me, though. Formal events.   
The event we had to attend the following day required us to be up early. I asked Farkas to help me get up within the allotted time. Farkas had not, in fact, woken me up. He left without me. Balgruuf had come to knock on my door by this point. I opened it and told him that I had just woken up. Balgruuf told me that what I was wearing would be fine.  
"I never knew wearing pajamas would be acceptable at a formal event!" I said, as Balgruuf helped me finish putting my armor on.   
"They won't know. You look like you've been up for hours now. Come on, let's go. The potential High King wants to meet you."  
Balgruuf and I walked up to him. I smiled weakly, trying not to show any weaknesses. I always had been taught that showing weaknesses was bad at a first meeting. So this time, I tried to put my best foot forward.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try writing this chapter in a different format. Let me know if it is better than the previous chapter (though format) in the comments.

I was given an awkward stare for my smile. I stopped, giving him time to introduce himself-- Ulfric Stormcloak. He gave Balgruuf an intense look.

"Balgruuf, I know this lad saved the world from the dragons, but would he be able to step in for one of the Jarls if they were not able to make it? Jarl Thongvor Silver-Blood will not be able to make it," he said.

"I could always try," I said, not realizing that wasn't intended for me. 

"Good. Here's all the things Thongvor wanted to have his hold, the Reach, bring up at the table. Don't lose them-- they're the only copy he sent me. All the Jarls are meeting tomorrow at noon to go over everything planned for the Moot. Don't be late. We need everyone to be there on time or a little early. Meet in here."

I turned to walk over to Farkas, who was over a little ways. He wasn't talking to anybody, so I motioned for him to come over. I told him how I had to step in for the Jarl of the Reach, even though I've got no place on the court there. Balgruuf told Ulfric my name. I was glad I didn't have to.

"I forgot to bring any extra clothes," I said, remembering that I'm still wearing pajamas underneath my armor. 

"You can borrow some of mine if you run out. I brought some of yours too, and I think we have a similar clothing size. HAHA. I just noticed you're wearing pajamas!! What time did you even get out of bed?" Farkas started serious, then his tone turned into a jest. 

"I had ten minutes to get ready this morning, though Jarl Balgruuf helped me put my armor on. He probably didn't want people to think I'm insane for not having any extra clothing-- and not enough time to change."

Farkas laughed a little bit. It sounded like he was just as nervous as I for the Moot since now I'd be in it. This isn't fair. I don't have an entire court planned for the current Jarl's absence (and his court's absence from the Moot), and I did not know if I needed one.

I left early from the party that Ulfric hosted today in order to get some sleep. Farkas came up with me, since he got up way earlier than me. I jokingly said that the Moot would be great, though I was nervous for the busy days I had ahead. I had little to no time for rest, and when I did have time to rest, it was only at night. I sighed, laying down for some much needed sleep. 

Farkas helped me get up the first few days of the Moot. Nobles and other people were watching us the entire time. Farkas stood off on the sidelines if anything bad were to happen. The other Jarls thought that I was Thongvor, though Balgruuf had to prove them wrong once or twice before they knew I was really just a last minute step in. 

All of the other Jarls besides Ulfric and Balgruuf wanted to know why I was the choice for a step in in the voting room.

"He can't vote if he's not a Jarl!" one of them taunted.

What did it matter, anyway? I wasn't here to argue. I zoned everybody's arguing out until I realized the room was dead silent and looking at me. I looked around and one of them pointed out that it was my time to be voting.

"Your opinion on whether Ulfric should be High King or not," one of the Jarls told me, "not Thongvor's opinion. Your own, genuine opinion. It's all that really matters."

"If my opinion matters so much, then why do I need _THESE_?" I asked angrily, throwing the papers into the fire in the center of the room. Continuing on, I added, "it seems like opinion of the people that live in this country does not matter to higher ups. What would people think if things just _drastically_ changed? What if, after all this is over, certain races start to get discriminated on? Has nobody even thought of that? There's gonna be consequences if this goes through fully." 

I turned and stormed out the door. Galmar started to chase after me as I ran, though Farkas had pushed Galmar back a little bit to give me time. After about an hour of hard running, I stopped. I figured I needed a break, so I sat down by the river. Guessing that Galmar is way older than me, it'd take him longer to find out where I was. After about twenty minutes of sitting by the river, I heard footsteps close by. Immediately, I stood up with my weapon drawn, only to realize that it was Farkas.

"Ulfric told me he wanted me to give you this. It seems urgent and important, so I'd recommend reading it soon. Ulfric seemed to want to have you come back to the Moot, too. He said that your questions seemed important and wanted to make sure they got answered."

I read the note. It told me to come back, and that Ulfric had something important to discuss with me.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll come back, just to learn about what Ulfric has to tell me. Nothing else."

Just this once, I was following someone else's orders. I wanted to punch something or someone once I saw Ulfric again. The man infuriated me enough for a lifetime.

"This way, Clive," Ulfric said to me, "we have something important to discuss." 

"It'd better be as important as you're making it seem. Also, it better not be a waste of my time." 

"I know that you're quite angry with me, but just hear me out," he started. After a pause that felt like forever, he continued, "those Zofians you were raised by were not your real parents."

I growled, while asking under my breath, "then who is? You're telling me that I've been lied to my entire life, and I never even knew about it?" I started to cry softly.

Ulfric took a couple steps closer towards me, and hugged me. At this point, I was sobbing. Ulfric tried calming me down, until Galmar walked in.

"Galmar, I told him the first part, but...."

"Ulfric, I think he's figured it out, a little bit."

A few minutes after Galmar left, I stopped crying and hugged Ulfric back.

My voice was shaking, while I said, "so, you're...."

"Yes," Ulfric said, "you'll be next in line for the throne."


	3. Chapter 3

"I.. does it work that way? With me being next in line for the throne and all that?" I asked.

"Yes," Ulfric said, "I heard you know how to use the Voice. Where did you learn it from and can you absorb dragon souls?"

"Balgruuf taught me the basics back when I first came before I fought Alduin for the first time. I guess after I beat him then, I absorbed some part of his soul. I haven't seen any other dragons about-- I've mostly spent my time in and around Whiterun. It was relatively peaceful. Farengar even taught me how to use magic if I ever needed to use it under any circumstance; which I did. My arm was all cut up when I first arrived at Whiterun's gates. Luckily for me, that meant I could use magic with that arm, and use my other arm for sword fighting."

Ulfric hugged me again, saying, "It must have been a hard couple of months, Clive, but I'm glad you're here. Galmar and I can get everything sorted out for you so you don't have to worry about it. Come on, the entirety of Skyrim is waiting for us."

"More like waiting for you, Ulfric. You're High King; I've got nothing to do with you winning over many kinds of people. Hopefully, though, you took those questions that I asked during the voting during the Moot into serious consideration. The Dunmer and Argonians in Windhelm need to have better living conditions-- I won't stand for the conditions that they are living in now. People need to be included, not excluded. What of the Khajiit caravans? Will they be allowed within any of the hold's capitals walls?"

"Haha, I'll do that. I respect your undoubted level of questions, though we can go over those during the first council meeting."

At this point, Galmar busted open the door. He looked at the two of us, realizing that he might have walked in on a moment. He signaled for Ulfric to be outside, with the people. I followed suit.

Some of the Stormcloaks came up to Ulfric to talk with him. I found myself searching the crowd for Farkas, who was trying to find a way around the herd of Stormcloak soldiers that surrounded Ulfric, Galmar and I. I even got congratulated on the victory once or twice, and soon the herd started to die down. I realized Farkas must have backed away from all the people crowding around, and positioned himself against a wall nearby. I made my way over to him. 

"So, what'd Ulfric have to tell you? Right as soon as you walked out, you got swarmed with Stormcloak men and women alike," Farkas said, with a slight laugh, "though I would have expected as much. You did come out with the new High King, after all."

I sighed. "Where do I start? So, I guess I'm not related to those people that raised me my entire life in Zofia," I said.

"You weren't raised by your real parents? Then who are they, then?" Farkas asked, with a slight look of worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Farkas, I'm getting to that. Ulfric told me that he's my dad, and I figured that my mother died soon after I was born," I said, "I'm just shook that all this came out to me today."

"You actually do look a lot like Ulfric," Farkas said, "though, it doesn't explain why you were raised elsewhere instead of here."

"My mother probably died shortly after I was born, and most likely did not want Ulfric to have the burden of taking care of me alone. So, Ulfric took me to Zofia-- where he found a couple who, at the time, was having trouble having their own kids."

Ulfric motioned for me to go over to where he's standing, so I obliged. I felt like he was going to introduce me to all the men and women fighting under his banner. As soon as he was about to introduce me to everyone, the sun began to sink over the castle's walls. Ulfric introduced me anyways, and most of the men and women under his banner were giving me dead stares. Some were confused and asked Ulfric if I was really related to him. Ulfric said that I am indeed related to him, which caused more confusion.

One of the Stormcloaks said, "then why wasn't he here, sided with us during the war? Where was he his entire life?"

"What makes you think you need to know that information, bud? I had other things to do, and I was other places for the majority of my life leading up to this. Hopefully that suffices enough for an answer to your question," I said, about to walk back inside.

"What country, though? It doesn't sound like you're from anywhere on Tamriel."

"Zofia. In Valentia. I lived there my whole life, until two months ago."

Many of them wanted to know what had happened in Zofia two months prior that required me to leave. I told them that I did not want to answer that question, to which they understood. The thing was I did not want to be reminded of why I left. I always got a bad feeling about it.

The Stormcloaks started to socialize amongst themselves while Ulfric started to talk to me. He told me that I was brave enough to leave Zofia to try and find somewhere safe to live. I said that I did not have much of a choice, or else I'd get married off to someone I never really loved. Ulfric understood what I meant by that. I started to grow tired as the sun continued to set, as well as hungry. Ulfric offered to go get me something to eat, as long as I came with him. I obliged, and turned to follow him. 

While I was eating, Ulfric had told me why he skimped out on Whiterun during this whole "Civil War" of his. It was because I was there, and he didn't want to see me get any more hurt than I already was. What he did was he talked to Jarl Balgruuf, and they had come to some sort of agreement. The agreement was that Balgruuf would back the Stormcloaks, and still be allowed his different views. Although most of the other holds were against it, both of them saw it as a benefit while I was living in the hold. I was told none of this, however, Balgruuf still pledges his support to Ulfric.

I had finished eating what Ulfric had gotten for me, and yawned. I realized that as the day was dragging on, I was growing increasingly tired. Ulfric must have realized this, and showed me towards a room where I could sleep for the night. There were two beds; I decided that one'd be for me and the other for Ulfric, Farkas or maybe even Galmar. I took the bed closest to the doorway, plopped down and passed out. Ulfric must have stayed with me for a while, since a chair was moved.

I soon realized that I was coughing up blood. It didn't feel good, but Farkas realized and went to go get Ulfric. Ulfric and Galmar had followed Farkas back into the room, only to realize that I was sitting up on the bed (and blood on the sheets and floor). Ulfric came over and tried to get me to stop coughing up blood while Galmar went to find a healer and Farkas searched for a potion or two. Farkas had come back with two healing potions while Ulfric was trying to use a healing spell on me.

"Clive, you think you'll be alright?" Ulfric asked as he was trying to close up the wound.

I tried my best to respond, but I couldn't. Ulfric decided that it would be best to use a potion he found while getting a better lay of the castle. I managed to swallow it fine, though I spent the next few minutes hacking out blood. Galmar had come in to let Ulfric know that the Nords and all of Slyrim's citizens were waiting for him to give some grand speech. Ulfric looked at me, and I stood up to the best of my ability. The two of them walked out in front of me--why they decided to do it this way, I didn't know, nor did I want to. Galmar had walked out the door first-- there must have been some reasoning behind this-- with Ulfric and I right behind him. 

The plan the two of them had seemed to go along fine. I was told to stay hidden-- for fear that people would start to hate me-- mostly because the coughing I had been doing might cause a scene or some distraction. I never wanted to cause a distraction. I tried telling them that, though I just ended up coughing up a little more blood. 

After everything was done, I tried my best to ask Ulfric if he knew how long it'd be before I ultimately stopped coughing up blood. He told me that I really should just be hanging low and just keeping a low profile for the time being.

Ulfric must have realized that I did not have too much on me. I only had a few pairs of clothes, some of which were tailored to my wounded arm that I had when visiting Balgruuf. The only other two pairs were just pairs that I had brought from home. I guess I needed more, because Ulfric had left me with Galmar for a little bit so Ulfric could get me more clothes.

Some of the men and women fighting under the Stormcloak banner had come to see me and introduce themselves. One that seemed to connect with me incredibly well is named Ralof. His sister, lives in Riverwood, a town in Whiterun hold. I laughed, barely able to say that I lived in Whiterun for a month or so myself. I really enjoyed living in Whiterun and all the hospitality from the people that live there. It really made Whiterun feel like another home to me. Ralof said that he heard a lot of positive things about me and what I had done for Skyrim. 

“Somebody had to do it. I guess you were just the person who decided to…” he said, before trailing off, realizing that footsteps could be heard down the hallway. Maybe five pairs of feet; neither of us could tell. Galmar had left the room, assuming that Ralof could keep me company for a time. 

The door burst open, and it really was just Ulfric and Galmar who walked in. Ralof had excused himself to go do other things. I tried to eat to the best of my abilities, though, I was mostly just given more potions.


End file.
